Aim with your favorite Cullens
by bellaedward247love
Summary: There are probably a million of these stories but i would really liek you to read and review this.
1. Shoe Size

**The setting is the summer in which Bella and Edward are getting maried. The Cullen soon use aim to talk at all times to one another. **

**This is an aim chat with the Cullens. Enjoy**

**Screen Names are:**

**littlebobella: Bella**

**shoppingrl: Alice**

**fairestofthemall: Rosalie**

**bearingaround: Emmett**

**majorcalm1800: Jasper**

**1901loves1989: Edward**

**_shoppingrl: Omc Bella u will never believe it! :)_**

_littlebobella: Alice wat won't I believe? looks at alice confused_

**bearingaround: oh bella u so are going to never look at eddy the same again. lmao**

_littlebobella: Will 1 of u tell me wat is going on w/ edward?!_

**_shoppingrl: it's his shoe size! he is a size 12! omc rolling on floor_**

_littlebobella: i don't get it._

_fairestofthemall: wat do u mean u don't get it, HIS SHOE SIZE IS A 12!_

**bearingaround: mine isn't even that big**

**_1901loves1989: Emmett I will kill you!_**

_littlebobella:...confused_

majorcalm1800: bella, a guys shoe size is like the same size as their...uh...

_littlebobella: ooooooblushes deeply_

**_shoppingrl: when were u going 2 tell her eddy?_**

**_1901loves1989: is it any of you guys business?_**

**bearingaround**, majorcalm1800, **_shoppingrl_**,and _fairestofthemall_ : yes!

**_1901loves1989:first why woudl i tell her and second you guys really liek to know this stuff?_**

_liitlebobella: can we go onto a new topic?_

**_shoppingrl: sure i guess so._**

**bearingaround: OMC, JASPER JUST BIT MY HOTDOG!**

_fairestofthemall: Emmett Cullen what do you mean by he bit your hotdog?_

majorcalm1800: chill out rose, it's like in the food hotdog, duh.

_fairestofthemall: oooo...ok then_

**(AN: ok this first chapter is i know really really short but this conversation came up in my midday chorus class today between my two best friends and my boyfriends. With this convo, i got thinking that it would be awsome to use my friends convos and mine to make them Cullen AIMs. Please if you really want more review.)**


	2. Crayons

**Emmett and Alice are babysitting Bella while Edward, Jasper and Rosalie are hunting.Enjoy!**

littlebobella: Bella

shoppingrl: Alice

fairestofthemall: Rosalie

bearingaround: Emmett

majorcalm1800: Jasper

1901loves1989: Edward

**bearingaround: My precious, mustn't let the nasty vampires get my precious.**

_littlebobella: Emmett give me some!_

**bearingaround: Over my cold dead body!**

majorcalm: emmett you idiot you are already dead.

**_shoppingrl: omg bella just fell of her bed laughing so hard._**

**bearingaround: my precious, mustn't let the masty vampires get my precious.**

_littlebobella: hey look a sock, emmett come see the sock!_

**_1901loves1989: alice, what is going on over their?_**

**_shoppingrl: bella give me the crayon, and emmett put that down._**

_fairestofthemall: Emmett what are you doing with these crayons?_

**bearingaround: Did you know that you can get high off of crayons?**

_littlebobella: Emmett I want another crayon, they are so good!_

**_1901loves1989: Alice what the hell is emmett doing to bella!?_**

**_shoppingrl: well we were board so we decided to draw lying on our backs and tape the picute to the bottom of the table. Well when emmett went to tilt the cryon box to look for one, he got a cryon up his nose and started sniffing it._**

_littlebobella: then when emmett went all goofy, he had me try it and i fell in love all over again._

**_1901loves1989: so they are high off of crayons?_**

**_shoppingrl: yeah, and well i wish you guys were here, this is hularious!_**

**_1901loves1989: growls_**

_fairestofthemall: emmett if any of our furniture is broken of busted you will be posing for it._

**bearingaround: hiding in corner.**

majorcalm1800: alice are you sure you caa handle them?

**_shoppingrl: i hope, shit g2g, emmett just fell down the stairs and bella is like staring into space, but don't worry..._**

**_shoppingrl: ... i got it all on tape!_**

**(AN: Ok so this kind of really did happen. My best friend and i were in social studies where she had us do this thing where we tape our drawing sto the bottom of the desk and color them. My friend handed me the box of crayons and when i went to look I got a blue crayon up my nose, adn my friend was rolling on the floor laughing. Then she tried it and we both went crazy. p.s. I don't recomend sniffing crayons, it's not good for you and i don't do it, it only happened once.)**


End file.
